Cold Feet
by Annie Cullen xx
Summary: Based onthe series 'Cold Feet' couples Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper go through break-ups, make-ups, marriages, divorces and family life... All Human
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ _The other night, I watched this thing called 'Cold Feet', it was on TV a few years ago, and I thought it as really good , so I thought I'd do a Twilight fic based on it, _**

**_BTW its starts with Alice being 8 months pregnant, it makes things more interesting_**

**_Sorry if it drags on a bit, it will get better... :D _**

**_All human ofc._**

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET!!! ^_^_**

**_Song Chapter is based and named after - Bliss - Muse_**

* * *

**APOV**

"Jazz," I asked as he turned round to face me, with his head never leaving the pillow "I love you," I added, and he smiled widely

"I love you, too" He replied, closing his eyes to go back to sleep, I laughed

"What?" He asked, still with his eyes closed

"Nothing," I said, still giggling

I sat up and got out of bed, rubbing my large stomach, _Only 1 month of this to go_, I thought. I went into the kitchen and made breakfast, not that Jasper would need it yet anyway. I went and sat at the table, and looked out of the window of our Port Angeles apartment. The sun was out, shining into our living room. I sat staring outside, not realising Jasper was sat in front of me, eating some cereal I'd made for him.

"Alice," He asked

"Yes?" I said, as I stood up and put my plate into the sink

"What were thinking about just then?" He asked before putting another mouthful of cereal in his mouth

"Um, nothing" I lied,

"Come on, be honest" He said

"OK, I think we need a bigger place, I mean, I doubt the _three_ of us will fit here" I explained,

"Well, " He asked, as he put his dish into the sink with mine

"Well, I fancied going back to Forks, to be near our family" I said, Jasper smiled

"Whatever my baby wants," He said, kissing me then patting my stomach "I mean _babies_" He added,

Later that day, I called Bella and Edward to tell them we might be moving back to Forks, Edward was obviously happy that he wouldn't have to spend a fortune on gas to see us anymore, and Bella was just happy she'll be able to see us all the time. Then I called Rose and Emmett, they were just as pleased as Bella, Rosalie was happy that she wouldn't have far to go to see me, Jasper and her niece or nephew. Finally, I called Carlisle and Esme, who were on Isle Esme having their anniversary. After that, Jasper went to work, leaving me alone for a few hours. I decided to read through the baby name book and look for names. Eventually, after two hours of reading, it came down to the final three favourites of mine, for a girl, it would either be Maddie, Leah or Carla, for a boy, Jackson, Harrison or Adam. I felt proud of those names, so I wrote them down and put them on the fridge door for Jasper to see when he gets home. The phone suddenly rang, it was Jasper,

"Hey" I said

"_Hey baby, listen, I have to work late, something just came up, but it'll only be thirty minutes tops, I promise_"

"OK, um, I'll have dinner ready when you get home then" I said,

"_Sure thing, and Alice,_"

"Yes?"

"_I love you,_"

"I love you, too" I said, putting the phone down just as he did.

After a 'few hours', Jasper was home just as he'd promised. We sat down at our small dining table in the kitchen, Jasper digging in almost immediatly. I suddenly felt a small kick inside my stomach, it made me jump, and Jasper was at my side almost instantly,

"Whats wrong?" He asked, "is the baby coming?"

"No, he or she just kicked," I explained, and I jumped again "and kicked again" I giggled, he laughed with me, putting his hand where mine was.

"Oh, sorry," He said, going back to his seat and carrying on eating

"Jasper, don't get so worked up everytime the baby kicks, its natural for a baby to do, so I'm told"

"Sorry, babe, it's just I'm so excited about being a dad," He explained, I reached my hand over and his automatically did the same, and he stroked mine lovingly,

"Well you only have a month to wait," I said,

"Hopefully, _that_ month will be a blur" He said,

"Me too" I giggled, as the baby kicked again, and Jasper was over at my side again, eager to feel his son or daughter kicking our hands.

* * *

**_Sorry its so short! Other chapters will be longer, tell me, do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?_**

**_PLEASE R&R and I will be carrying on with the twilight parodies, just giving them a break, give you something different!! ^_^_**

**_AnnieCullenxx _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_ _OK, heres Chapter 2 of 'cold feet', just to give it some story line to it. _**

**_Song - Mr Blue Sky... don't know who its by, I heard it on the radio :)_**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET**

* * *

**BPOV**

My mood today was enlightened by Alice's news that she and Jasper were planning on moving back to Forks, along side her annoucement that she wanted me to be godmother to her baby. That morning, I awoke to find Edward's enchanting eyes staring at me, it made me giddy,

"Hey beautiful," He said, kissing me lightly "sleep good?"

"Mmm, good thank-you, and you?"

"Well, after last night, I wish sleep hadn't ended it," He said, winking at me and laughing, I loved his laugh, that was partly why I fell for him all those months ago, after my disasterous relationship with Jacob Black that he saved me from having to suffer another day of.

"What time is it?" I asked, he leaned over to his bed side table to look at his watch

"Nine-thirty, why?"

"_Nine_-thirty? Shoot!" I shouted, bolting up and running to my dresser to get my clothes out

"Hey, whats the hurry?" He asked

"I promised Alice I'd go maternity shopping with her," I explained, as I rushed into the en-suite bathroom to brush my teeth

"What, did you say you_ promised_ Alice you'd go shopping with her?" He asked, biting his lip to hide his laughter

"Well, she _is _pregnant," Edward looked confused, "Jasper didn't want her going out on her own, and I thought I'd pick up the baby's present I ordered for them whilst I was there," I explained

"You_ ordered_ them a present, what did you get them?" He asked, as he laughed at me as I hopped around madly trying to get my shoes on,

"I got them a custom-made music box, it has a picture of Jasper and Alice in it,"

"Aw, thats adorable," He said, dozing off again, I rolled my eyes at him just as my phone rang, it was Alice right on cue

"Yes Alice, I'm just coming down,"

"_Good, Jasper won't leave my side until you come_"

"Ha, well, I'm just saying bye to Edward"

"_Hurry, Isabella Marie Swan_"

I put my phone into my bag and went over to Edward, who was now asleep once again,

"Love you" I whispered, he smiled

"I love you too" He said, kissing my nose

I ran downstairs to find Alice saying bye to Jasper, who was in their car. I walked up to them,

"Hey" I said, tapping Alice on her shoulder, she turned round to face me and instantly smiling

"Heya Bella, make sure she doesn't get stressed over anything, and I do mean _anything_" Jasper ordered

"I promise, Jazz" I joked

"OK, love you babe" He said to Alice, he rubbed her stomach from his car, and he drove away.

"So, where have you planned our little shopping trip?" I asked

"I wouldn't say 'little', Bella" She said,

"You heard what Jasper said" I reminded her, she sighed "don't get stressed over anything, and he means _anything_" I said, mocking Jasper's tone

"But shopping _doesn't _stress me, it relaxes me, and our midwife says relaxation will help the baby loads" She explained, I rolled my eyes and she laughed "so it's settled, a BIG shopping trip it is,"

"Yes," I sighed, leading her to my car.

We didn't talk much on the way there, it was only to radio that stopped it from being completely silent. We stopped at the lights, and I heard Alice moan slightly, I looked straight at her, ignoring the fact that the lights had turned green

"Alice?" I asked, feeling panicked

"Nothing, it's just becoming really uncomfortable," She said, rubbing her stomach, "don't worry about me, Bella, your causing traffic," She said, I looked back to find many annoyed drivers,

"Oh," I mumbled, speeding away.

We reached the mall, and parked as close as I could get, Alice was pleased that she didn't have to walk far. We entered the mall and Alice instantly saw the maternity shop she'd been eager to visit from the day she'd found out she was pregnant, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards it. We spent hours in the one shop, Alice was buying everything, and I mean _everything. _When she was done, we went to the check-out and payed,

"Someone's a big spender," The check-out woman said to Alice, "when are you due?" She asked as I adjusted the bags on my arm to make it comfortable.

"June 4th," Alice replied,

"A month, you look great" She complaimented

"Thank-you" Alice said,

"Well, good luck" The woman said as we left, they sounded like they'd had that conversation before. I was left carrying the bags behind Alice, and I saw the store where I ordered the music-box

"Um, Alice, you don't mind being alone for a few minutes do you?" I asked

"Um, no, anyway, I have to pee" She said quietly, I laughed

"OK, I'll meet you here in about 5 minutes OK"

"OK" She said, as we went in opposite directions

I reached the store and recognised the woman I was with when I ordered it from, she recognised me too, as she waved at me

"Hi, um, I ordered a music box from here about two weeks ago, I just came to see if it had arrived yet?"

"Yes as a matter a fact it came yesterday, here" She went into a drawer in her desk and got out a yellow wrapped box with white ribbon on it,

"Oh thank-you so, so much," I said

"No problem" The woman said, smiling

I went back to the spot where I promised Alice I'd meet her. She was late. I got out my phone to call her, but she beat me too it, and she had called me.

"Mary Alice Cullen, if you don't get here in ten minutes, I swear I wil-"

"_Bella, help,_" Worry flooded me instantly, "_it's too early_" She said, crying into the phone

**APOV**

I walked into the bathroom, to find I was the only person in there, I went to the bathroom, and went to wash my hands and check my hair. Suddenly, the baby kicked, I rubbed my stomach and cooed my unborn child, and carried on doing my make-up. Suddenly, the baby kicked again, but harder and rougher, and it felt uncomfortable. But then, I felt the warm liquid leaking down my legs, I daredn't look down, but I did. My waters _had_ broke. I panicked, it was too early, my baby wasn't ready yet, not now! I got my phone out and called Bella,

"_Mary Alice Cullen, if you don't get here in ten minutes, I swear I wil-_"

"Bella, help," I said, "it's too early" I added, crying into the phone. I rubbed my stomach softly, and hoped for the best, hoping my baby was OK...

* * *

**Ooo, a cliffie!!! ^_^ What do you think will happen? And should it be a boy or a girl that Alice has? PLEASE R&R TO TELL ME :)**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Lol OK chapter 3! _**

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET!_**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Oh god, oh god, oh god_, Was all I thought, I panicked, almost hyperventalating. Then I straightened out, and remembered Alice went to the bathroom. So I ran to the bathroom and smashed the door open, Alice was holding the side of the sink, but she was luckily alone, she didn't have an audience. I dropped the bags and went to her side, her mascara had run, she'd been crying,

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her

"Bella, it's too early, the baby's not ready," She choked out, before overflowing with tears again,

"OK, I'll call Jasper," I suggested, she nodded quickly, she looked back at her stomach, rubbing it slowly and smoothy again.

I dialled Jasper's cell number, and paced around the bathroom waiting for him to answer,

"_Hello?_" Finally.

"Jasper, it's Bella,"

"_Oh, hi Bella, what can I do for you?_"

"It's not me that wants you, it's Alice,"

"_What? Why, what's going on?_"

"Alice has gone into labor, Jazz"

"_WHAT!? LABOR! BUT IT'S TOO EARLY!_"

"That's what Alice keeps saying" I joked, not expecting him to laugh.

"_OK, um, where are you both?_"

"At the mall, in the women's bathroom,"

"_OK, please, tell her I'm on my way and that I love her so, so much_"

"I will Jasper" I said, but he'd already hung up,

I heard Alice suddenly groan, she was having contractions. I went to her side, and she began crying again on my shoulder. Suddenly, a woman and her daughter walked in, and the woman gasped with shock whenshe saw us,

"Um, is she OK?" She asked, holding her daughter's hand

"Her waters have just broken, we're waiting for her husband to come before we take her to the hospital"

"Shouldn't you call an ambulance?" She asked again, her daughter was becoming restless and pulling on her arm

"She didn't want me to" I explained, looking at Alice, who was breathing heavily trying to relieve the pain,

"Shall I go get somebody?" She asked,

"No, her husband will be here soon," I said

"OK, um, good luck" She said, Alice and I both smiled, and the woman left,

I helped Alice though her contractions, and I tried distracting her from the pain by asking about names she and Jasper thought up, but it never seemed to work.

**JPOV**

Drinking with Emmett and Edward was always the same, we'd all get so pissed we wouldn't be able to speak, but the day I found out I was going to be a dad, those days were over. Sure, I never stopped them from drinking themselves silly, I was just there to walk them home. But luckily, we'd only just arrived at the bar, so they were still sober. But as usual, Emmett was the child of the three of us,

"Come on, I bet you can't drink that beer in one go, Ed" Emmett said to Edward, who was slowly sipping his drink like me. What was it with Emmett and gambling?

"Emmett, for the last time, no" Edward replied, with a sour edge to his voice, then he turned on me

"Jasper," He said, I glared at him

"You know my answer, Emm," I said, he pouted

"Jazz, one time won't hurt will it?" He begged,

"Emmett, in a month or so, I'm going to be a father, I'm not going to get myself drunk, and go home and probably-" I shivered at what I was going to say, I didn't want to say it.

"What?" Emmett asked, who was now also sipping his drink

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," I said, having another drink of my beer

"OK..." Emmett said, going back to his drink again. There was a peaceful silence for about five seconds before Emmett broke it "Fruit Machine!" He bellowed, slamming his drink down and running towards it, both Edward and I rolled our eyes at him. At least I was left with a mature person to talk to,

"So, have you thought of any names for the baby yet, Jazz?" Edward asked, I grinned when he said 'baby'

"Well, Alice wrote a list for me the other day," I replied, hiding my giddiness

"And,"

"For a girl, it was Maddie, Carla or Leah and for a boy, it was Jackson, Adam or Harrison" I said, smiling when I said everyone of them,

"Oooh, I like Maddie for a girl, and Jackson for a boy" Edward said, I laughed "what?"

"Nothing, I _loved _the name Maddie, Alice is certain she'll have a girl"

"Oh, OK" He laughed.

Emmett suddenly came back like a moody child, Edward and I bit our lips to stop us from laughing. He sat down and said nothing, he just took a big gulp of beer. Suddenly, my phone rang, the caller ID said it was Bella. Why was Bella calling me? Unless something had happened to Alice,

"Hello?"

"_Jasper, it's Bella_,"

"Oh, Hi Bella, what can I do fo you?" I asked, Edward's eyes lit up when I said Bella, he mouthed something I chose to ignore

"_It's not me that wants you, it's Alice_" Uh-oh, my heart starting pounding so hard it hurt me,

"What? Why whats going on?"

"_Alice has gone into Labor Jazz_" Labor? No, it's too early, the baby won't be ready yet!

"WHAT!? LABOR," Edward and Emmett both spat out their beer they'd just drunk "BUT ITS TOO EARLY!" I shouted,

"_That's what Alice keeps saying_" She laughed, my wife was in labor and she was _laughing_!

"OK, um, where are you both?" I panted, I was so scared for her, for the baby

"_At the mall, in the women's bathroom_" I looked at Edward and Emmett, who were obviously trying to listen in,

"OK, please, tell her I'm on my way and that I love her so, so much" I said, grabbing my coat and standing up, Edward and Emmett followed, but Emmett took one large gulp of his beer.

I put the phone in my pocket, and ran to the parking lot, not bothering to wait for Edward and Emmett, they could walk for all I cared, I just wanted to be with Alice. They caught up and tapped with window, I let them in, and I sped away.

"Easy Jazz" Emmett complained, I completely ignored him, he muttered something that I couldn't understand. I just concentrated on the road.

We drove straight past the hospital, I laughed at the confusion on their faces,

"Um, Jasper, the hospitals there" Edward said,

"Their at the mall" I said, my eyes not leaving the road

"That's a bit public isn't it?" Edward asked

"In the women's bathroom" I added

"Oh" Edward whispered, he went back to looking out the window as Emmett did.

We eventually arrived at the mall, Edward offered to park the car and ordered me to go to Alice. I ran through the mall, ignoring all the scolds and comments I got from the shoppers. I came to the bathroom's, and ran towards the women's one, when a hard grip stopped me,

"Excuse me sir, did you know you were going into the _women's _bathroom?" It was a security guard

"Um, yes I did" I replied, feeling like a complete idiot and regreting my answer

"Well, can I ask why your going in?" He asked,

"My wife, her waters have broken in there and-" He stopped me,

"Your wife? Have they called an ambulance yet?" He asked, I shrugged, "well, you go on in, I'll have someone call on" He said, I smiled at him and ran in

Bella was stroking Alice's hair, and Alice was sweating and groaning, probably her contractions.

"Alice," I said, she looked up and smiled weakly

"Jas-" She screamed, I ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

Her mascara had run from the sweat, and her usual spikey hair was flat. She looked at me, I saw fear in her eyes, her tear filled eyes. It was enough to break your heart

"Jasper, it's too early" She whispered, I stroked her hair as she began crying, I fet like crying along with her, but I knew I had to be brave for her,

"I know, but everythings going to be fine, I promise" I said, she smiled but it faded as another contraction hit.

The security guard came in, all three of us looked up at him,

"The paramedics have arrived," He said. They've arrived already? Wow.

"Thank-you" I said,

"Hey, just doing my job" He said, _What, and catching theives isn't? _I thought.

A paramedic and our midwife, Scarlett, came in, relief flushed my body.

"Alice, how are you doing?" Scarlett asked,

"Not good," She replied "it's agony" She added, Scarlett laughed, and Alice gave out a weak laugh

"Well that's going to be expected, Alice, I'll just check how dialated you are" She said, there was a long pause "she's 6cm," She annouced, was that a good thing?

"Can we go to the hospital?" I asked, Alice gripping my hand hard

"Of course, I'll organise a strecher" She said, Alice sighed with relief, I was glad we wouldn't have our baby in the mall bathrooms, at least we'll be in a clean hospital.

Scarlett eventually came back with the paramedic who was pushing a strecher. Bella and I helped Alice onto it, where she looked more relaxed than she was on the cold tiled floor. I walked aside helping to push the strecher as it made its way through the mall towards the exit, ignoring the audience that had gathered. We got in the ambulance and it immediatly set off to the hospital. Bella was in too, Alice didn't want her to leave. Scarlett checked Alice again, as her contractions were getting closer and closer together. She was now 8cm, and she panicked that she would hve to give birth in a moving ambulance, but Scarlett assured us that we would be at the hospital in less that 5 minutes, but she forgot to count the traffic cue we came across...

* * *

**_Another cliff hanger... will Alice have to give birth in an ambulance? Not telling! ^_^_**

**_AnnieCullen-xx :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:- HERE'S ALICE'S BIRTH!! ENJOY! XX**

**Lol!**

* * *

**APOV**

"Whats going on?" I panted, the ambulance has stopped moving

"Traffic" Jasper choked out, another contraction hit, I screamed. They were getting closer together and we were stuck in traffic!?

"W-" I whispered, rubbing my stomach

"Alice, don't panic, but you might have to have your baby here" Scarlett explained, my eyes widened

"No, no I can't" I said, before groaning through another contraction. Jasper gripped my hand again,

"Alice, I'm sorry, but, it's possible that you might have to" She explained, I felt like crying, though the contractions were enough to make me cry anyway. But Bella finally spoke up,

"I thought ambulances could go through traffic" She asked, stroking my hair. Scarlett was about to answer, but the driver spoke first

"I really would try and get through, but, theres no room what so ever to get through, even the moterbikes are having a hard time," He explained, Jasper gave me an apologetic expression, I smiled weakly,

"It's OK, babe, you'll be fine" He whispered. He put one hand one my hand, and one on my stomach and stroked it, "soon we'll have an adorable baby" He added, he looked like he was going to cry himself.

"I know, Jazz," I whispered, as I moaned through a contraction

"I hope it's a girl, so she will grow up to be just like her mom," He said, patting my stomach, I laughed "there it is, that laugh, I love it" He whispered

"Are you scared?" I asked, he nodded

"Yes, are you?" He asked

"Yes, extremely" I said, he chuckled. I knew he'd make a great dad.

**JPOV**

I looked into her eyes, the fear was there. I hated seeing her have to go through pain like that, it broke my heart, even though at the end of it all we'd have a beautiful baby.

"Scarlett," I asked, Scarlett turned to me "can't you give her an epidural or any drugs or something like that?" I asked

"Jasper, I would, but we don't have to right equipment in the ambulance" She explained, "I'm sorry," I sighed, but turned to Alice again as she screamed again, but Bella's face was a picture as Alice squeezed her hand,

"Alice, we can't delay the birth any longer" Scarlett said, Alice gasped "you have to listen to me clearly, OK"

"OK, Scarlett" Alice panted. Me and Bella helped her prop up higher on the bed,

"OK, when I say 'push' I want you to push as hard as you can" Scarlett explained

"OK," She said, olding both mine and Bella's hand

"Push" Scarlett said. Alice pushed, she squeezed my hand so hard I could feel the blood rushing to the ends of my fingers "and, stop" Scarlett said

"Well done, babe, your doing well," I cheered to Alice, she smiled at me, then at Bella,

"And, again, Push" Scarlett said, Alice pushed harder, she screamed this time "and, stop"

"Jasper," Alice panted, I kissed her cheek then her forehead,

"And, one last time Alice," Scarlett said

"I can't" Alice panted "I'm too tired" She whispered

"Come on Alice, you can do it" Bella cheered with enthusiasm,

"Push" Scarlett said, Alice wasn't pushing long, when a small, innocent cry broke out. Our baby was born,

"Congratuations, its a girl" Scarlett annouced, Alice began crying with happiness,

"Have you decided on a name for a girl?" Bella asked, I nodded

"Maddie. Maddie _Isabella _Rose Cullen" Alice said, now Bella teared up. I chuckled at Bella, as she sobbed

"Can I hold her, Scarlett?" Alice asked quietly, Scarlett nodded, She wrapped Maddie in a pink blanket, and handed her to Alice

**APOV**

When Maddie was in my arms, I lit up inside, I thought I was dreaming, and I hoped I wasn't dreaming. I looked at her and saw Jasper, and she had some hair, black hair like me. I ran my thumb across her forehead softly, and stroked her. She was sound asleep, it was adorable.

"Well, at least we know one thing she's inherited from Jasper, she likes her naps" I joked, Jasper laughed too, stroking her hand.

"I'll call Edward" Bella said already getting her phone out and putting it to her ear.

"Well done babe" Jasper told me, I smiled

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked, he smiled and nodded, Jasper carefully took her off me, and cooed her

"Hello baby, I'm your daddy," He said in a cheesy but sort of cute baby voice, it made me laugh,

"When we get to the hospital, she will need to be put in NICU, only because she's so small and was born early, just to be on the safe side" Scarlett explained, both Jasper and I nodded in unison, Bella looked creeped out, it just made me laugh again.

______

When we arrvied at the hospital, Maddie was taken to the NICU, and Jasper asked for a private room. Once I'd settled, Jasper told Rosalie and Emmett that they could come in, but I was nervous about seeing Rosalie. She was _so_ into the idea of motherhood, she'd always wanted her own little baby, to hold and to hug. Emmett was the first in, obviously,

"Congrats Mommy and Daddy!" He bellowed, Rose smacked him on his arm "ow, what?"

"Behave!" She whispered to him "so, wheres the little angel" She asked

"In NICU," I said, Rose gasped

"Oh my god, why?"

"She was early" I said, she gasped again, although it sounded more like a squeal

"A girl? Aw whats her name?" She asked, sitting on the edge of my bed

"Maddie Isabella Rose Cullen" She immediatly froze with excitment, then she sobbed like Bella did

"You used my name, aw I love you Alice" She said, instantly hugging me.

After Rosalie and Emmett had gone, Jasper took me to see Maddie. She was sound asleep. I stroked her hand, and I swear she smiled slightly.

"She's gonna be the most spoilt child ever" Jasper joked

"You said it" I whispered. Maddie began crying, I giggled and stroked her hand again, she eventually settled back to sleep,

"Your a natural" Jasper said

"You've either got it or you don't" I said, he laughed,

"Well, this is our daughter, Maddie Isabella Rose Cullen," He said

"The _most _spoilt Cullen in the world" I added, Jasper kissed my cheek, then blew a kiss to Maddie.

* * *

**_There is other chapters coming, I know it seems like the end, but it isn't. The name 'Maddie' and 'Rose' is my cousin's names, Maddie Rose Bulmer, I thought I'd name her after her :D Please, R&R!!_**

**_Ooh, the next chapter is focused on Bella, Jacob and Edward... OOOO ITS A GOOD PLOT, TRUST ME :P_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_AnnieCullen-xx XX_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Chapter 5, yey! This plot line is IMENSE!! It involves an arguement, Edward, Bella and Jacob (:) lol_**

**_I watched an episode of cold feet for inspiration, and the posh characters,David and Karen, had Debussy: Clair de Lune playing, I was like 'OMG EPIC' _**

**_i don't own twilight or cold feet_**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward drove me home from the hospital. I was still in shock that Alice used my name as a middle name for Maddie, who I kept forgetting was my goddaughter now.

"Edward," I asked,

"Yes, love?" He replied, not taking his eyes off the road

"Do you ever think about, you know, our future?" I said, I saw him chuckle,

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after seeing Alice with Maddie, I tried to imagine myself as a mom" I explained

"And how did work out for you?" He asked. I scoffed, was he treating this as a joke?

"Your not taking me seriously, are you?" I said angrily,

"Love, I'm sorry, but," He said

"But what?" I demanded

"I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet, I mean, Alice and Jasper had been planning on having a baby for months and -"

"This isn't about Alice and Jasper, this is about _us_," I shouted, "I want a baby, Edward,"

"Lets talk about this when we get home, love"

"No, Edward, no, we can talk about it _now_!" I screamed. He suddenly pulled into a lay-by, and turned to me

"OK, talk" He ordered

"I want to be a mother, Edward, I'm ready" I explained

"Well, I'm not!" He shouted "I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility yet"

"What ever happened to 'I'll do anything for you, Bella, no matter what'" I shouted, mocking his tone. He stared at me for sometime, but then set off driving again.

When we got home, I went straight into our bedroom,

"And don't even think about coming up here tonight" I shouted down to him "you can sleep on the couch for all I care"

I slammed the door behind me, and I began to cry; it was uncontrollable. I slid down the door and ended up sitting on the floor, crying my heart out. I eventually found the energy to stand up, and I fell on the bed, and clutched a pillow, hoping what I'd said before in the car was all a dream.

I woke up the next morning, finding I was still in my clothes. I went into the bathroom and saw my eyes were all red, I'd cried myself to sleep. I washed my face and got a shower. After that, I went downstairs, Edward wasn't there. Had he left me? I went into the kitchen, hoping to find at least a note, I was in luck. On the fridge, there was a sticky note on it. I said:

_Bella,_

_I've gone to work early, I need time to think._

_Edward x_

Gone to work early? I laughed angrily and went to make breakfast. I ate slowly, and instead of thinking of Edward, I thought of Maddie, and wondered if Alice and Jasper were coping. I laughed as I pictured their faces. Suddenly, the front door bell rang, I sighed heavily and went to answer. The second I saw who it was, my heart stopped, my face probably drained itself of blood. My ex, Jacob Black, was stood at the door.

"Bella?" He said, with a big grin on his face,

"Jacob" I choked out, it was all I could say,

"You gonna invite me in?" He asked

"No" I said through my teeth

"Oh come on Bells, it was last year, what happened between us is a thing of the past" He said, pushing past me to get inside. I gasped, slamming the door.

"Excuse me, I didn't say you could come in!" I shouted "go! Leave, now!"

"Same old Bella, stubborn as always" He said smuggly

"Look, Jacob, we're over, OK, why can't you-" Before I could finish, he kissed me, passionatly. I tried to push him off me, but he was to strong. I stood on his foot, that did it

"OW!" He screamed "what was that for?" he asked

"That will teach you not to kiss mine and Edward's house, you moron!"

"Oh, your still with Cullen, where is he?" He asked, scanning the kitchen and whatever else he could see

"At work," I admitted

"What? At nine-thirty?"

"We, um, we had a fight last night?" I said quietly, suddenly, Jacob became friendly, not flirty-friendly, but like a best friend sort of way

"What about?" He asked,

"Alice and Jasper have just had a baby, and I imagined myself as a mom. So I told Edward that I was ready to be a mom, but he said he wasn't ready for the responsibility. And I told him I rememeber him saying he'll do absolutly anything for me, and we had this big fight and he ended up sleeping on the couch," I explained,

"Wow, what a jerk" He muttered, my head bolted up,

"What?"

"A jerk, Edward. I mean, if he says he promises he'll do something, he should keep his promise" He said,"I know I would," He added.

I was annoyed that my lying, cheating ex was here, but in a way, he'd changed. He wasn't the 'arrogant dog' Jacob I broke up with, this Jacob was understanding and friendly, and this Jacob attracted me, alot. I found myself wrapping my arms around him, and kissing him, then we began kissing passionatly. My heart it was telling me to stop, to stop before I make the biggest mistake of my life. But, however, my head was spinning, telling me to keep going, that Jacob was best for me. I was so confused, and before I knew it, we were lying naked on the bed, with a blanket over us, and the feeling of utter guilt and regret washing through my blood stream...

* * *

**_Oooo Bella cheated on Edward! With non other than the t**t JACOB BLACK!, Noticed how I put 'He wasn't the 'arrogant dog'' Lol_**

**_The plot will thicken next chapter..._**

**_AnnieCullen-xx_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_****_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Chapter 6. Oh we see the aftermath of Bella's affair with Jacob *She Wolf* Black._**

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET_**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was frozen in horror in what I'd done. I stared at the ceiling in pure shock. I'd slept with Jacob, I'd cheated on Edward, my Edward! And it wouldn't be just Edward I'd hurt, his whole family would be furious. Jacob elbowed my arm, I ignored it, trying to imgine he wasn't there,

"Bella," He said "are you OK?"

"N-No, I've cheated on him" I said, before I started sobbing

"Hey, it's OK" He said, trying to put his arm round me, I shrugged him away

"No, Jacob, NO! Get out!" I shouted "have you any idea what I've done, if he finds out-"

"Bella, I-"

"NO, GO!" I screamed, he grabbed his clothes, got dressed and went.

I fell to my knees crying, the whole thing was terrifying to think about. Suddenly, I heard the door slam.

"Love?" Edward shouted. _Crap. Crap._ I thought. I ran into the bathroom, and turned the shower on.

I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs, and they became louder until they stopped in our room. I got out of the shower after wetting my hair a bit, wrapped a towel round me, and went out to him.

"Love, I'm sorry about last night," He said,

"Me too," I replied, I was sorry for what happened with Jacob, but there was no way Edward was finding out.

"And, um, I've thought a lot about what you said, and, if you want a baby, you can have one" He said,

"Edward I- Thank-you!" I squealed, jumping into his arms.

That night, Edward bought a bottle of champagne, he decided if we were going to conceive a child, we might as well make a date of it. After we'd make love, my head as on Edward's chest. All that was going through my head was me cheating on Edward, it wouldn't leave my head. After a few weeks, the guilt was wearing off. One day, Edward brought me a pregnancy test home.

"Nervous?" He asked,

"Um, yeah" I said, we both laughed.

After waiting a few minutes, we looked at the result. It was positive. We were both so happy. We went for a scan, just to check everything was OK.

"Well, the fetus seems healthly" The midwife told us, "and it looks like your a few weeks gone," She added.

When we'd finished, we left straight away with a scan picture. Then, something hit me. I slept with Edward on the same day as Jacob, nearly the same time almost. I realised the baby might not be Edward's, it might be Jacob's...

* * *

**_Sorry for making it short, this is all I could think of to put in this chapter.._**

**_COULD BE EDWARD'S, OR JACOB'S.... MYSTERY...._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Ohh lol my evanescence CD has just come, so that's all I'm listening to :P chapter 7 for you. _**

**_Watched my first episode of true blood last night, Bill, the vampire, reminds me of Edward, and he's GORGEOUS! lol_**

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET_**

* * *

**BPOV**

When we got home, Edward immediatly called Esme and Carlisle, then Jasper and Alice, and finally Rosalie and Emmett. I went up to our bedroom, and got out my diary. I spent about ten minutes counting and working out whether it was possible for Jacob to be the father, but it was impossible to do, I'd slept with him and Edward on the same day. I felt so fustrated with myself, like a complete idiot. I went back to Edward, who was still on the phone to Emmett and Rosalie, I watched him talk and laugh with them, it made me feel even more guilty. I needed to tell someone, someone trust-worthy, Alice, my best friend. I go my cell out and called her,

"_Hello?_"

"Hi Alice, it's Bella,"

"_Bella, hi, congratulations by the way_"

"Oh, thank-you, listen, do you mind if I come over,"

_"Um, sure_"

I didn't drive too slow to Alice's, although the guilt was eating away at me, which made me even more desparate to tell her. When I arrived, Jasper was stood at the door, he looked exhausted.

"Hi, Bella" He yawned "Alice is inside"

"Great, thanks" I said, as he fell asleep on the door frame, I chuckled to myself,

When I got into the living room, I saw Maddie in her bassinet, sound asleep, I bet _that_ was a rare occasion. Alice was half asleep on the couch, I doubt she knew I was there. I sat next to her and tapped her shoulder, she looked at me and smiled.

"Bella" She said "do you want a baby to take home with you?" She joked

"I've already got one, remember" I said, putting my hand on my stomach, feeling another sting of guilt.

"Right, I'm sorry, but she won't sleep" She moaned, I laughed

"Well, doesn't she need to settle first?" I suggesed,

"Probably, getting some sleep is a luxery in this house, she_ does not_ sleep!"

"It looks like she does, Alice" I joked, glancing at a stirring Maddie,

"Oh, try _living_ here, this is rare!" Alice said, but she spoke too soon, Maddie began crying again. Alice got up and craddled Maddie, I saw Alice's face, she looked so, so tired

"Here, give her to me, let me try" I said, Alice handed her to me, and slumped back down on the couch.

Maddie cried for a little while longer, but fell back to sleep again. Alice chuckled,

"You'll make a great mom, Bella," She said as I handed her to Alice, who put her in the bassinet. I sighed,

"You think" I muttered

"What?" Alice asked

"How will I make a great mom, if I can't be a great girlfriend?" I said,

"What are you talking about?" Alice said, looking at me with a confused expression

"I, I did somthing terrible, Alice, and I can never forgive myself for what I did" I said quietly, I saw Alice shift closer to me,

"What are you talking about, Bella?" She asked

"A few weeks ago, the day after Maddie was born, Edward and I had a fight, he slept on the couch and left a note saying he'd left early. So I was alone, and there was a knock at the door, and remember Jacob Black, my ex," Alice nodded "well, he was there, and the next thing I knew, I was in bed with him" I said quietly, Alice gasped

"Oh, Bella, so, the baby is Jacob's?" She asked, with a worried look on her face, glancing at Maddie as she shifted again,

"Thats the thing, you see, later in the day, Edward returned, and he apologized about the fight, and agreed he wanted a baby too, so we tried for one that night" I explained

"So it's either Edward's or Jacob's" Alice said to clarify, I nodded in utter embarrassment. "what are you going to do?" She asked

"I don't know, Alice" I said, looking at Maddie, who was shifting alot

"Are you going to tell Edward?" She asked

"I can't, it'll kill him"

"Well, you might have to, incase it is Jacob's"

"I know, but I don't have to guts to" I admitted, "I love him too much"

"I know you do, that's why you should tell him" She said "it'll hurt him more if he thinks you were keeping secrets from him"

We talked a while longer after that, mostly about Maddie and how they were coping. I decided to leave them be, they needed some well earned rest. I turned to Alice just as I was about to leave

"You won't tell him yourself, will you?" I asked her, she shook her head

"Of course not," She promised, I smiled and left.

On the way home, I was planning on how I was going to tell Edward. I went through so many speeches in my head, some I said to myself, but even I wouldn't forgive myself. I let myself in, to find the house empty. I went upstairs to our bedroom, he was sat on the bed with a box on his lap,

"Edward, what's that?" I asked

"Bella?! I wasn't expecting you back yet, um, this was _meant_ to be a surprise, but I guess you'll have to see it now," He handed me the box, and inside was a bear saying 'Mommy and Daddy's angel' sewn into a small heart. I began crying, the guilt flew back to me

"Love, whats wrong?" He asked, putting his arm around me

"Oh Edward" I said, flinging myself into his arms

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked again. I knew that I had to tell him. Now.

"I've done something terrible, Edward, and, I feel so regretful and horrible for doing it" I cried

"What have you done?" He asked, rubbing my back

"I-I-" I sobbed "I slept with Jacob" I said, crying heavier into his shirt, but he pushed me away,

"W-what?"

"I slept with Jacob, and I feel horrible for doing it" I admitted, crying even more

"Wait, Jacob, your ex?" I nodded "when did this happen?"

"The day after our row, when you'd left early, he came round and-" He put his hand upto stop me

"So, you cheated on me" I nodded again "so, the baby...it's not mine?" Tears began runnin down his cheeks

"I- I don't know" I said, sniffling as I felt more tears coming, and he began crying

"You d-don't know" He said quietly "but Bella"

"I'm so, so sorry Edward" I repeated, he went quiet, he was just staring at me "Edward, please"

"Bella, I-I-" He turned towards the door

"Edward, I still love you, I always will" I said

"Why cheat on me then?" He asked

"I-" I sobbed again into my sleeve, he left, slamming the door, I fell to my knees and cried, more than ever before.

I called Alice, hoping Edward hadn't got there first,

"_Hello?_"

"A-A-Alice, he l-l-eft me" I cried into the phone

"_Oh Bella, look, I'll come over, OK_"

I dropped my phone, I cried so much. I felt so horrible, regretting ever even telling him, we'd be so happy, regardless if the baby was his. Suddenly, the door burst open, it was Alice, I flung myself into her arms and cried into her top

"He's gone" I said into her shirt, "and it's all my fault!"

* * *

**_I cried writing this :( He's gone! But the plot still thickens..._**

**_R&R_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Lol... coolness Big 'surpirse ending' at the end of this chapter... the song lyric is 'my immortal' by evanescence_**

* * *

**BPOV**

I stayed inside for days, incase I saw Edward, who hadn't returned home. I stayed up in our bedroom, in my old sweats and a top, and stayed in my bed. Alice and Jasper had practically moved in. They'd brought Maddie's bassinet and put it in the living room. Alice came up to see me occasionaly, but I turned her away, I wasn't in the mood for people. But I knew I'd have to face them eventually, so I ventured out of my room and went for some breakfast, and no surprise Alice and Jasper were there.

"Bella!" Alice said, as she was feeding Maddie, "you hungry?" She asked

"Um, yeah" I said, and sat down next to Jasper, as Alice got up to get me some toast she'd made

"So, how you feeling?" She asked as she put the plate down

"Same as before, horrible" I admitted, picking at my toast, "where is he?"

"He's staying at Rosalie and Emmett's place, and we haven't seen _them_ since" She explained as she burped Maddie

"Don't stop me from letting you see them,"

"Bella, we don't mind," She said, I smiled and ate a bit of the toast

"No, please," I said "they're your friends, family even, and they'll want to see their niece" I added

"But they are your friends too" Jasper said "practically family to you as well"

"Not anymore" I said quietly,

"Bella, your _our _friends, to us, your family"

Jasper went out later in the day to take Maddie for a walk in her stroller, which left me and Alice with some free girl time. Mostly, like always, we talked about Maddie, I didn't mind, she was my god-daughter, and it was interesting hearing about her and what Alice had to say. But I knew I couldn't avoid the subject about _my _baby.

"Have you decided what your going to do yet?" Alice asked

"No," I said "I could have it put up for adoption when it's born" I suggested,

"Bella, be reasonable," Alice scoffed

"Give it to Rosalie?"

"Now thats crazy, suicidal even!" She joked, we both laughed together. It had been a long time since I'd last laughed, and it fet good

When Jasper returned, Maddie was fast asleep. Alice put her in the bassinet and we all sat down in the living room. But Jasper was unusually quiet,

"Jasper, your quiet, what's wrong?" I asked, as Alice poured me another glass of wine,

"OK, it's a good job your sat down" He said,

"Why?"

"I saw Edward in the park," He admitted, I dropped my glass, and Alice looked straight at Maddie, beggin she wouldn't wake up

"Edward? How, how did he look?"

"I'll be honest with you, he looked a mess," He explained

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he looks like he's given up, someone who's just broken down" He said, I sighed and felt tears coming again, I didn't want the to see me cry,

"I'm going back to bed" I said quietly, I stood up and dragged myself upstairs. Once I got into my room, the tears flowed again.

All I could see was Edward's face. I pictured him in the same clothes as when he left, his hair a mess with dark circles under his eyes. What had I done to him? I did that to him. I felt so, so guilty again. I physically didn't know what I was meant to do. I got my phone out, and dialled my mother's number in,

"_Hello?_"

"Mom, it's Bella"

"_Bella, it's good to hear from you! How have you been?_"

"That's kind of the reason I called you, do you mind if I came back to Phoneix, to live with you?"

"_Sure Honey, you know you can come back anytime you want_,"

"Thanks mom"

I put my phone away, and started packing my stuff, my clothes, everything I owned. Surprisingly, it all fit in the one case. I knew it was the cowards way out, but, it was all I could think of to do right now. I dragged the case downstairs and saw Alice and Jasper gasp,

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice gasped,

"Back to Phoniex," I said "to live with my mom"

"Why?" She asked again

"I can't live here anymore, I can't face him, ever again" I said

"Shall we call Rosalie and Emmett?" Jasper asked "so you can say goodbye to them?"

"Sure, why not, just make sure Edward isn't there" I said

"OK" He said, getting his phone out and going into the other room

After waiting almost thirty minutes, Rosalie and Emmett arrived, unaware of why they were called here. I offered them a seat, and Alice and Jasper sat with them.

"So, what's the occasion?" Rosalie asked cheerfully,

"I'm leaving" I said quietly, I heard Rosalie gasp quietly, but Emmett looked confused

"Why?" He asked

"I can't stay here, I can't face Edward again" I explained, Rosalie was tearing up, along with Alice.

"Oh Bella" Rosalie cried, running to hug me tightly, she began crying into my shoulder, and Alice joined her instantly.

"Be sure to call us, every single day!" Alice said

"I will" I cried, and Rosalie and Alice let go of me,

"Do you want a lift to the airport Bella?" Jasper asked me, I shook my head

"No, I'll get a cab," I said,

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper waved me off, I caught a glance of them before we turned the corner, Alice was crying into Jasper's shoulder, and Rosalie was doing the same. I looked out of the window, wiping away a few stray tears from my cheek. All this reminded me of a song lyric I'd heard:

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

The song was right. What I'd done can't be erased, it will always be there. Forever.

**EPOV**

I got back to Rosalie and Emmett's place, and saw their car was gone, they were out. I let myself in and sat in the living room, not turning the TV on, I just sat there. I saw a picture of Emmett and Rosalie on the fireplace, it was on their honeymoon a few years back. They looked so happy. Like me and Bella could have been. Then I realised, we still could be. It didn't matter whether or not the baby was mine, I'd love it like it was mine, we could still make it work. I grabbed my keys and set off to our old home. When I arrived, I saw Alice and Jasper's car, and Rosalie and Emmett's, what were they doing here? I let myself into the house to find them all sitting in the living room, Alice and Rosalie's eyes were red raw. They stared at me with pity and apologetic expressions. I ran upstairs to our bedroom

"Bella? Bella?" I shouted, I then saw her things were gone. I looked in the closet, her clothes were gone. I heard someone behind me, it was Alice.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly

"She's gone, I'm sorry Edward" She said, I turned to face her, her eyes were bloodshot, and up close, around her eyes, her skin was a light red, like the colour you go when you blush, only darker.

I slumped onto the bed, and put my head in my hands. She was gone. She'd left me. Forever.

* * *

**_Did you cry? I did, slightly :'( _**

**_The next chapter is 9 months on from this btw :D please R&R_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Chapter 9! This is 9 months on from the last chapter, so don't be confused :)_**

**_I watched X factor and heres a guy called Edward in it, he so should win, he has the hair and EVERYTHING! _****_This is slightly emo, the way Edward acts, but I'm not emo...I'm CHIMO! And you already know Maddie in the story is named after my cousin, well my uncle calls her 'Mads' as well, just like the story!! "_"_**

**_DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET_**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Nine Months _I thought. It was all I thought, ever since she left. But now the thing that was on my mind was that she would be giving birth pretty soon, she'll be alone. I'd kept myself isolated from Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I couldn't face them, not now.

But I decided cutting myself off from all of my family and friends wasn't really helping me. So I called everyone round, it was Alice's birthday soon, so I thought we could start planning for that. First to arrive was Rosalie and Emmett, who hadn't changed a bit,

"Edward," Rosalie whispered to me, as Emmett slumped down on my sofa, same old Emmett "how've you been?"

"Fine" I lied, I wasn't fine at all, but I didn't want to show any weakness to them

"Have you heard from her?" She asked, I shook my head

"No, not even a phone call" I said, she looked at me with pity, and she sat down next to Emmett.

Alice, Jasper and Maddie arrived soon after. Alice looked pretty much the same, appart her hair was a bit longer. And Maddie was growing, her hair was now quite long, and clearly the same shade of black as Alice's hair.

"Hi Alice, Jasper" I said quietly, Maddie was pulling on Jasper's jeans, he and Alice laughed

"She's walking now?"

"Yeah, but she still prefers being carried like a little princess" He said as her tickled her stomach, and she let out a cute squeal

"That's cute" I said, "come in"

Alice and Jasper sat on my other couch, with Maddie sat on Jasper's knee. We stayed silent for a few minutes, but as always, Emmett broke the silence,

"So, why are we here? Are you leaving too Edward?" He asked, Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked him,

"No, Emm, I'm _not _leaving. I'm here because I thought we could plan Alice's party" I explained

"I'd hate to break it to you, Ed, but she's sat right there" Emmett said, I laughed

"I know, I thought she'd like to help, she's the expert on parties, after all" I said, Alice blushed

"And no offence to you Edward, or anyone else, but, none of you can actually plan parties" She admitted, we all laughed because it _was_ true.

"What did you have in mind, babe?" Jasper asked her, she put an exaggerated thinking face on

"Well, traditional really, balloons, a cake with candles, that sort of thing," She said,

"Oh, let me take notes" Emmett joked, Rosalie smacked his arm again

"Very funny, Emm, seriously though, that's the party I want" She said,

"If that's what you want, Al" I said, she nodded to clarify

We all spent the rest of the day planning and organising things for Alice's party. She directed us on the colour scheme she wanted, so much for a 'traditional themed party'. She ordered Emmett and Rosalie to go order her cake, and told me and Jasper to plan the balloons. We finished all this by eight o'clock in the evening. Maddie had fallen asleep in her stroller, and I think Emmett was on his way to falling asleep too. Rosalie eventually took him home, and Alice and Jasper went soon after.

I decided to go to bed, there was nothing else for me to really do with myself. I slumped down on my bed, not bothering to put the covers over me. I turned towards the window, and glanced at the picture of me and Bella on our first vacation together, I looked away and fell asleep slowly.

**APOV**

I woke up the next morning to find I was alone, Jasper had probably got up to see to Maddie. I sat up and walked to her room. He was leaning against her cot, and was playing with her quietly. I watched them for few minutes, and then went over to them. When Maddie saw me, she reahced up for me, I laughed and lifted her out. Jasper then kissed both of us,

"I was planning with her, we thought that we should get your birthday presents today, didn't we Mads," Jasper said, Maddie nodded and squealed,

"Oh, thats lovely. I'll call Rosalie and Bel-" I hesitated and sighed "I'll call Rosalie and we'll go to the Mall" I said, Jasper put his hand on my cheek,

"Miss her, huh?" He asked, I nodded,

"It's hard to adjust to it," I said quietly, as I played around with Maddie's hair,

"Well, why don't you go get ready, I'll give Maddie her breakfast" He suggested, I smiled,

"OK"

After I was dressed, I dressed Maddie, I put her in her pink butterfly top and her denim pinnyfore, she liked that outfit, she was pretty much like me, very fussy when it comes to clothes. Jasper drove us to the Mall after picking up Rosalie, who was desperate to buy some new shoes, an thats where we went first. After we went into a jewellery store. I lingered around the necklaces near the door, whilst Rosalie had a keen eye for the earrings. I had a quick glance outside the store, and saw a woman with long wavy brunette hair, she turned round and it hit me who it was. It was Bella. I grabbed Rosalie quickly,

"Ow, what the-" I pointed at Bella

"Shit" She said quietly, we both looked at each other "should we go up to her?" She asked me,

"No! We can't" I said

"Why not?" Rosalie asked, as she glared off some people who were staring at us,

"Because-" I stopped, there was no reason why we shouldn't go up to her, "we should just 'accidently' bump into her" I suggested,

"OK" Rosalie said

We walked out of the store and walked towards her, Rosalie began talking about some random subject I had no idea about, but I went along with it. We suddenly walked into her,

"Oh, sorry" Rosalie said, Bella looked at us, and we both faked a gasp

"Bella?" I said

"Alice? Rosalie?" She said, as she crouched down to pick up her bags

"Fancy seeing you here, I thought you moved back with your mom?" I asked

"Um, I did, but I missed it down here" She explained

"Oh... so, wheres your baby?" Rosalie asked, but Bella hesitated "Bella?"

"It has a sitter" She said quickly

"It? Surely it has a sex, Bella" I said

"A girl, named... Lily" She said, quickly again

"Aw, maybe Lily could meet Maddie" I suggested, she hesitated again

"Yeah, maybe"

"You should come to my party, its on saturday at my house" I suggested

"OK" She said, we stayed silent for a minute "I've got to go, I'll see you later" She said before walking away.

Rosalie and I met Jasper soon after, he had bags of stuff, all in special bags. Maddie was walking around, so the stroller was just acting as a trolley. We got in the car and drove home. Me and Rosalie sat in the back, debating quietly on whether we should tell Jasper about 'bumping' into Bella. We decided I would tell him when we got home.

We dropped Rosalie off, an Jasper headed back to our house. But I couldn't hold it in any longer,

"Jasper," I said, "Guess who I saw today" I added

"Um... I don't know, Mike Newton?" He asked

"No, Bella" I said, he scoffed

"Bella, yeah right" He said

"No, seriously" I said, my voice serious this time

"Really?" I nodded "are you going to tell Edward?" He asked

"I invited her to the party, so he'll see her then" I said

"Are you sure thats wise, I mean, just seeing her out of the blue won't really help him" He said,

"You're right, I'll call him when we get in" I said,

Once we got in, Jasper unloaded the bags into the closet in the hallway, I put Maddie into her play-pen, and I dialled Edward's number, hoping it was the right thing to do,

"_Hello?_"

"Hi Edward, its Alice,"

"_Oh hi Alice, what are you calling for? The cake is already ordered_"

"Ha ha, no, um, I was calling to say I saw Bella today" The phone went silent "Edward?"

"_You saw Bella, where?_"

"At the mall, me and Rosalie saw her together"

"_How did she look? And... how did the baby look?_"

"Lily was with a sitter, and she looked great"

"_She called her Lily?_"

"I just said that didn't I"

"_Right, sorry_"

"She's coming to my party on Saturday, you'll see her then"

"_Wonderful, OK, I'll see you on Saturday, then"_

"OK, bye Edward" He hung up,

I went and sat with Jasper, who was helping Maddie build a tower of blocks.

"I hope everything goes well with them" I whispered, Jasper turned to me,

"Mm-hmm, lets hope it does" He said, as Maddie knocked the tower down, clapping and squealing.

* * *

**_Was Bella telling the whole truth about her baby? Who knows, only me, Muahahahaha!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Chapter 10! Lol Big, big twist at the end of this... you'll cry, maybe._**

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, OR COLD FEET!_**

* * *

**EPOV**

The day of Alice's party, and the day I'd see Bella again. I was nervous, very nervous. I wanted to look good for her, so I washed my hair three times in total, and brushed my teeth twice. Alice had told me to be there by ten to help set up. I set off early, Jasper was outside puttin a banner on the front gate, it said:

**HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY ALICE!**

I laughed. Jasper turned and waved me into the driveway. Maddie came running over, pulling a cart full of bears along behind her. Jasper picked her up, and we went into the backyard. Alice was hanging up the last of the balloons, she wouldn't of been tall enough if it wasn't for her heels. Maddie stirred in Jasper's arms, he put her down and she ran to Alice. Soon, Emmett and Rosalie arrived. And soon after that, Carlisle and Esme came, relatively tanned. Eventually some of Alice's friends came as well, but no Bella.

"Maybe she changed her mind" I said to Alice

"She'll come, she said she would" She replied as she gave me a drink, "anyway, it's a party, have some fun"

I decided to stick with Emmett and Rosalie, the only people a part from me who had no idea who the other people were. I was in a deep conversation with Emmett, he was talking, or rather complaining, about a football game he saw, and I listened to try and look interesting. Suddenly, Rosalie started taping my shoulder, I shrugged her away, but she practically started puching me, I turned round and then saw her.

Bella.

She was stood near the back door, just standing there. I froze, I didn't know what I should do. I didn't know whether to go up to her or so keep a distance. I looked straight at Alice, who I assumed had seenher too. She looked at me and gestured me to go over to her. I started walking over to her, slowly.

"Hi," I said quietly, she looked at me,

"Edward," She replied. We stood silent for a minute, but she suddenly hugged me really hard "I've missed you" She whispered

"Me too," I said, she then let go of me "where's, um, Lily?"

"A sitter again" She said quietly, we were silent "um, no, she's not with a sitter" I felt confused

"Then where is she?" I asked

"Edward, please don't be mad, but when I left, I told my mom what happened, and that I didn't know what to do" She explained

"What did she say?" I asked

"She said to do what I think's best" She said.

"What _did _you do?" I asked, growing even more curious by the minute

"I-" She broke off, with tears leaking down her cheek "I had an abortion" She said, with more tears down her face,

Shockwaves ran through me. Did I hear her correctly? An abortion? No. She couldn't have, Bella wouldn't do that.

"An abortion?" I said,

"Edward, I'm sorry, but-" I put my hand up to stop her speaking

"You _killed _our baby?" I said flatly, she nodded and cried

"Edward, please," She begged,

I couldn't believe her. An abortion. She killed our baby. It hurt so much, I ran out of the garden and got in my car, and locked my doors, hoping that she wouldn't follow me.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Chapter 11! Oooh will Edward forgive Bella?? I'm in love with '21 guns' by Green Day at the moment :D And sorry for the sudden POV changes. Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter too :)_**

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET_**

* * *

**BPOV**

I stood crying. I knew he wouldn't forgive me for having the abortion, but I knew he wouldn't forgive me if it was Jacob's baby either. I saw Alice rushing over to me, and I wanted to run, but, I knew she'd follow. She flung her arms around me, and I cried into her shoulder,

"He hates me Alice" I said, "I knew he would, I just knew he wouldn't forgive me"

"Oh, it's OK Bell" She said, I pushed away from her

"No, it's not, I hurt him once already, and I've done it again" I shouted, ignoring the guests that started looking at me.

"Bella, please, calm down, look, come inside" Alice suggested, I nodded.

We went and sat in her living room, but we didn't talk. Maddie ran in, holding a paper plate with a face she'd drawn on it, Alice laughed and Maddie ran away again,

"She's walking now" I whispered

"Yes, she won't stop walking" Alice joked "but we can't get a single word out of her" She added. It was silent again,

"I thought it would help, I thought if I had the abortion, we could start fresh" I said "but he doesn't want to know"

"He has only just found out, its big news, let him get used to it" She suggested

"I know Edward, Alice, he hates me"

"And I know Edward, and he's prone to shock," She explained, I laughed "do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"Yes," I said. She stood up, and I did the same. We wet back outside, and she lead me to Emmett and Rosalie, who were obviously happy to see me. All I could think about was if everything would go okay with Alice and Edward.

**APOV**

I walked up the drive to find Edward inside his car. I tapped the window, and he opened the door for me. I sat and he just stared forward,

"Why'd she do it, Alice?" I said quietly

"She said she wanted a fresh start with you" I explained, he looked at me this time "and with probably Jacob's baby with you, you wouldn't be able to forget her affair" I added, he sighed

"I just wish she'd told me" He whispered

"She thought you hated her" I said

"I never stopped loving her, you know that" He snapped

"Look, all I'm saying is, its hardly fair. This could be your only chance to make things right, you could lose her again" I said. He unlocked the doors and we both got out

"Where is she?" He asked

"In the back" I said,

**EPOV**

I followed Alice back to the party, she stopped and pointed to Rosalie and Emmett. I walked over to them and saw Bella behind Emmett. I tapped her shoulder, she turned around and smiled weakly.

"Edward, let me explain-" I stopped her

"Alice already has, and I _do_ forgive you, love" I said quietly, and I put my arms round her, and kissed her.

"When we're ready, lets have that baby, Edward" She whispered, I kissed her again. I heard Emmett say something to Rosalie, and I think she smacked him again.

I was happy that Bella and I were back together. And I was ready to have that baby.

* * *

**_Again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Will make it up to you in the next chapters. The next storyline is about Rosalie and Emmett! Try and guess it!_**


	12. Author's Note

**A/N**

**_I thought I'd do this because I'm so nice. If you would like to have a part in a chapter or two of cold feet, tell me by telling me your character name, character age and why your in it, e.g. Bella's cousin etc. _**

**_Love AnnieCullenxx ^_^_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N Lol Please EVERYONE consider my author's note. I'd love to have you in my story. In this one, EsmeCullensFaveDaughter or in the story 'Ellie Johnson'! I don't think Emmett had a brother, lets pretend he did!!_**

**_I have a habit of becoming obsessed with songs, this time its 'When love takes over' by David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland :D I would get used to it, lol_**

**_And Emmett and Rosalie's song 'There You'll Be' By Faith Hill was picked at random, and the lyrics are very romantic_**

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET :D_**

* * *

**RPOV**

Alice told me and Emmett to ask everyone to leave, Bella and Edward needed some alone time, and they wouldn't really get that in the middle of a party, and after, Emmett drove us home. It was only twelve o'clock, so Emmett decided to take me out, but he wouldn't tell me where.

"Oh Emm, tell me, the suspence is killing me" I begged, he shook his head

"No Rosie, like I _keep_ saying, it's a surprise" He repeated, I sighed

"I hate surprises" I sighed

"You _hate _surprises? Why?" He asked

"Because it means waiting," I said

"Good things come to those who wait" He said with a posh tone, I laughed

"Oh, shut up" I joked. We stopped, I couldn't help but let out a squeal, Emmett chuckled.

"Put this on," He said and handed me a blind fold

"A blind fold?" I said, he nodded

"Just do it, it'll be worth it" He said

I put the blind fold, and waited for him to get me out of the car. Once I was out, he put his hands on my shoulders, and guided me forward. We eventually stopped and he began untying the blind fold. Once it was off, I was face to face with the most gorgeous beach ever. I was speechless.

"A beach?" I asked

"Where we first met, remember?" He asked, I nodded in amazement. Was this the same beach we met on five years ago?

"How could I forget" I said, nestling my head in Emmett's shoulder

_Flashback:_

_I was on holiday with my parents and my cousin, Ellie, who was sixteen, and I was eighteen, but we got on like we were best friends. We always rented a small beach house along the coast, it was my ideal haven. My parents never liked the beach, they were more into the sight seeing and the 'town's culture', so they left me and Ellie alone all day to do whatever we wanted, and that thing was sunbathe. We spent the whole day sunbathing, we chatted all day about complete rubbish, but we enjoyed it. _

_One night, my parents had gone out, and had left me and Ellie food money. We ordered take-out, and__ we walked along the beach whilst we were waiting. Ellie offered to go pay the guy, so I sat facing the ocean. Suddenly, I heard a voice frm behind me,_

_"Nice, isn't it?" The man said. He was very muscular, and reminded me of a grizzly bear and his hair was dark._

_"Um, yes" I replied, as I doodled hearts in the sand_

_"I'm Emmett," He said, sitting down next to me,_

_"I'm Rosalie, but people call me Rose" I said, he smiled._

_"You here alone?" He asked_

_"No, I'm here with my parents and my cousin" I explained "what about you?" I asked him_

_"Same, well, except no cousin, instead it's my brother" He explained, I chuckled, and he soon followed_

_"How long are you here for?" I asked_

_"I leave tomorrow, and you?" _

_"The day after," I said. He chuckled again, "what?" I asked_

_"I don't know whether I'm dreaming or not" He said, I felt confused, but I chuckled slightly_

_"Why?" I asked_

_"Arn't girls only this pretty in dreams?" He asked, I laughed in embarrassment_

_"I don't know" I said "are they?"_

_"Do you mind if I _check_ if I'm _not_ dreaming?" He asked,_

_"Um, no" I said. Before I knew it, he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. It was incredible, like nothing I'd ever experianced before. I realised I was in love. In love with Emmett._

_"Nope, I'm not dreaming," He said quietly, popping the 'p'_

_End of Flashback_

I realised that it was dark. We'd been stood in the same spot for ages, but that made it the more romantic for us. Emmett took my hand and we walked along the beach, like we did when we first met.

We spent all day there, it was almost as beautiful as when we first met. As we were driving home, Emmett put our song on, it was 'There you'll be' by Faith Hill.

When we got home, I changed into my pyjamas as Emmett got us both a glass of wine. As I came downtairs, Emmett had dimmed the lights, and had lit some scented candles, vanilla to be exacted,

"What brought this on?" I asked, amazed by the scent of vanilla

"I thought we'd make a real night of it," He said, handing me a glass and kissing my cheek,

"This is the best thing you've ever done, Emm" I said quietly, he chuckled

"That's why you love me" He said

"Yes, Emmett McCarthy Cullen, that is why I love you" I said

* * *

**_Sorry if you think this is sappy and lovey-dovey, but there is a storyline building up, and you will be so shocked, trust me, I was when I thought of it_**

**_Please Rate and Review, and remember to tell me if you want a part in this! And EsmeCullensFaveDaughter, you will be in the next few chapters, I promise. :)_**

**_AnnieCullenxx xx_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Chapter 14, lol. I'm getting some gold fish on saturday, my mum wants to name them Carla and Tony from Coranation Street!!_**

**_Weirdest dream the other night, The Cullen's had moved next door to me, but I lived in the middle of nowhere :S they invited us round and their house was only 3 floors high, but the amount of stairs they had it seemed they had about 7 floors, and the house was like a maze, literally. Anyway, Esme said they had relatives coming round, and the relatives were human, and english when the Cullens are american? It was strange I have to say... _**

**_And the characters don't have thing for toast, I like toast :P_**

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET_**

* * *

**RPOV**

The next day, Emmett was up early to make me breakfast in bed. He was being so nice to me lately, I felt like a princess

"Morning sleeping beauty" He whispered to me, I shifted around to face him

"Aw, breakfast in bed, what have I done to deserve this?" I asked,

"Nothing, well, apart from being the most beautiful woman known to man, well, me" He said, kissing me as he knelt against the bed.

"Well, thank-you" I said, as I began eating the toast

"I was thinking, Alice and Jazz have Maddie, Bella and Edward, well, are _planning_ on having a baby," He explained, I looked at him as I ate "maybe we should have a baby, you know, our own little family" I swallowed my toast instantly,

"Really, are you serious?" I asked, realising I was becoming over-excited

"Of course babe" He said

Afterwards I got a shower, and then I got dressed. I went downstairs and saw Emmett watching some baseball game he'd recorded the other night. I went up behind him and put my hands over his eyes,

"Guess who Emmy Bear" I said, he laughed

"Rosie Petal, my beautiful wife" He chuckled, I kissed his cheek and went and sat next to him.

He turned the TV off and put his arm around me, and I leant against him. I felt safe with Emmett, he was literally built like a bear, big and strong, I loved him so much.

"So, tonight," I said,

"Tonight what?" He asked,

"We try for a baby," I said, he smiled "remember?"

"Course I do. Whenever your ready, babe" He said, I kissed his cheek again.

"Tonight, like I said" I said, he chuckled,

"Sure" He said, "you know that I like my-"

"Fun, Fun and Games," I interrupted, we both laughed "geez you'd probably get arrested if wasn't with you!"

"You'd love to see me in hand cuffs wouldn't you, Rosie" He winked, I playfull punched his arm,

"Oh, be quiet you idiot" I joked,

After a few minutes, I got up and went to call Alice and Bella. I told them about our 'news' and they were congratulations all around, but I kept telling them to keep the celebrating for later. We arranged to meet up for lunch at the mall, of course Alice wanted to drive, and bring Maddie along.

After waiting an hour, Alice pulled up in Jasper's Mercedes with Bella already in the back playing Maddie, so I got in the front. Alice and Bella were about to speak, but I put my hand up to stop them,

"And if anyone tells me 'congratulations' on this trip, I _will_ have to kill you" I said, Alice and Bella immediatly sighed

"Fine" Alice sighed

"OK" Bella said quietly, I laughed after a minute, and they followed

"Why can't we say-" I glared at Alice "say the 'C' word, its awesome news!"

"Like I've said about_ five_ million times before, there's nothing really to celebrate, yet" I said

"Please, just once Rose" Bella begged, I turned round in the seat and she was doing puppy-dog eyes

"Fine. Once!" I sighed,

"Congratulations!" Alice shouted, which alarmed Maddie, who was playing with Bella's hair "sorry, baby, it's OK" She said to Maddie,

"Congratuations, Rose, it's great news!" Bella said, I smiled

"Better? Will you leave me alone now?" I asked, the both nodded obediently, I laughed at them

When we arrived at the Mall, Alice wanted to take Maddie shopping yet again for _more_ clothes, so me and Bella decided to tag along. Maddie immediatly ran to the pink stuff, Bella and I laughed,

"You've taught her well, Alice" Bella joked,

"No daughter of mine is growing up wearing anything polyester or blue" She said

"I thought you liked blue?" I asked

"I do. I tried it on Maddie and it doesn't suit her" She explained "anyway, she likes pink, see"

We looked at Maddie pulling on a pink t-shirt saying 'Mommy's girl!' on it. Alice picked it up for her, and took her to the jeans section. After we paid, we went for lunch at a small cafe Bella was fond of.

"So, when are you and Emmett going to," Bella said quietly, I stared at her in confusion

"What are you talking about?" I said, Alice started laughing as she fed Maddie,

"You know what I mean" Alice laughed harder,

"What?" I asked again, she sighed in defeat

"When are you going to start trying for a baby?" She asked quietly

"Oh right, tonight maybe" I said

"Maybe?" Alice asked

"OK, definatly," I said, Alice and Bella squealed

"Whats exciting about that?" I asked

"Your's and Emmett's sex life is interesting" Bella said, Alice and I looked at her

"Your a strage girl, Bella Swan" I said

"I've been told" She said proudly


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter 15 for you guys! **

**And I do apologize for taking off the New Moon Parody, I'm so busy writing this that its never going to be done/finished so I cancelled it. Really sorry guys, forgive me. To make it up to you, I'm going to include every single one of the reviewers from the Parodies in 'Cold Feet' :D**

**I just had to have Emmett saying 'SNA****P!", I thought it would be funny :P And am I the only person that describes burnt toast as 'dead'? Oh well! Aaaaand... ROBERT PATTINSON IS GOING TO BE ON X-FACTOR!!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET**

**By the way, the best line from the last chapter was: '"You'd love to see me in hand cuffs wouldn't you, Rosie"' (Emmett)**

* * *

**RPOV**

When Alice dropped me off home, I saw that Emmett's car was gone. I went inside and dumed my bags on the couch, I went into the kitchen to find a post-it note on the fridge from Emmett saying:

**_Hey Babe,_**

**_I've gone out for a while to get some stuff for tonight. Miss ya' already_**

**_Love Emm x_**

I sighed and I suddenly felt like I was in high school again, and the guy I had a crush on had just said 'Hi' to me. I chuckled to myself, realising how childish _that_ was and went to put my clothes away.

----

I heard a car pull up outside, I peeked out the window and suddenly felt a flare of excitment when I realised it was Emmett. He came through the door I immediately flung my arms around him,

"Where have you been? I've missed you!" I said into his shoulder,

"I've been to the store, did you even _read _my post-it?" He joked, I released my arms from him

"Of course I did, what did you go to the store for anyway?" I asked,

"Well, since tonight is going to be special, I thought I'd get some stuff for it" He explained,

"Emmett, we're hardly going to need co-" He put his hand up to stop me, he pulled a CD out of the bag

"A Kings of Leon CD?" I asked confused, he nodded "oh, for inspiration, I understand" I asked,

"No, I like them, I bought it for _me_" He said with a grin, I rolled my eyes "no, this is for us" He said as he pulled out a bottle of champagne, I felt my eyes instantly light up

"Oh my god! Emmett, champagne, that's amazing!" I gushed, he laughed

"Come on, I'll open it, and we can let the games begin" He said, I squealed and we both ran upstairs...

----

**EmPOV**

I got up the next morning relatively early, and I went downstairs to make Rosalie breakfast again. She was a deep sleeper so I wouldn't need to be so quiet you could literally hear a pin drop. I got the eggs and bacon out of the fridge and put them in a frying pan and went and turned the TV on while I waited. When they were done, I put some bread in the toaster and put the bacon and eggs on a plate. I heard the toaster ping and I caught the toast when it flew up into the air, and I put some more in for me. I took the plate up to Rosalie, who was now only half-asleep. She moaned with tiredness and sat up as I put the tray on her lap.

"Breakfast in bed _again_?" She asked as she streched

"Yu_p_. I thought you deserved it" I said, she chuckled with confusion

"I deserve it? Why" She asked, as she sipped her fresh orange

"Well, last night you were to die for" I said before I kissed her, she laughed

"Well, thanks," She said "where's your breakfast?"

"My breakfast is -" I suddenly smelt the light scent of burning "burning. My breakfast is BURNING!" I shouted, I ran downstairs and saw my toast was burnt alive. I heard Rosalie's laughter from upstairs in the bedroom. I threw the dead toast in the trash and went back to Rosalie, who was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing,

"Oh, laugh if you must!" I said, and she immediately burst with laughter, so I threw a pillow at her.

"Oh come on Emmett, it's just a lousy slice of toast" She said, smoothing her hair out from the pillow hit.

"I was hungry, really hungry" I said, attempting a fake pout, but Rosalie rolled her eyes, I chuckled

"Here, have this" She handed me some bacon "quick, before you starve to death" She said sarcastically, I stuck my tounge out at her.

I went back downstairs and turned the TV off. I sat on the couch and after a minute or so, I chuckled and felt a glimer of hope, I was hoping Rosalie would be pregnant. That small glimer of hope had better not fail me...

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad? Tell me! The storyline is building!**

**REVIEW!**

**And next chapter is when my fellow reviewers will start appearing...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter 16 for you guys! Enjoy**

**Things are going to start getting good... trust meee x Fallem in love with: 'Ignorance' by Paramore**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET**

* * *

**RPOV**

The suspence was practically murdering me. Emmett was taking forever with the pregnancy test, how long did he need, the pharmacy was only a few minutes away and did it matter what one he got? I paced all over the house, but time didn't seem to move.

I suddenly heard the door open, it was Emmett. I ran and grabbed the bag from him and ran into the bathroom. I looked at the box afterwards and it said to wait 2-3 minutes, so I went out to Emmett,

"So, what did it say?" He asked

"It said to wait 2-3 minutes" I said, and he sighed, and I followed him to the couch. I placed the test on the coffee table and we sat in silence,

"What would you prefer? A boy or girl?" Emmett asked,

"Um, I don't know, either would be lovely" I smiled,

"I want a boy" He said,

"We'd better wait and see what the test says before we plan these things Emm" I said

"Yes but if we had a boy, I could teach him to play football, baseball, and the best part is you'll have two men in the house to protect you," He said, and he carried on speaking, but I didn't listen. I looked at the test,

"Emmett," I said quietly, he stopped talking instantly, with hope in his eyes as he stared at me

"What does it say?" He asked, and my tears spilt out

"Negative" I cried, throwing the test on the floor "The goddam test is negative!"

"Oh babe," Emmett said trying to wrap his arms around me, but I pushed him away

"No, I want be alone" I said quietly, I headed for the stairs and went to our room, and started crying. I was so close to being a mom.

**EmPOV**

I looked at the test again, it _could_ be a mistake, but it wasn't, it said negative. I threw the test away and went up to the bedroom, the door was shut and I could hear the faint sound of crying, I knocked on the door gently,

"Rose?" I asked, the crying stopped "Rosie-Petal, can I come in?" It was a long-shot using her 'pet name' but I hoped it would help. After a long pause, she opened the door,

"Emmett" She cried again as she threw herself at me, I automatically put my arms around her

"It's OK babe, we'll try again," I said, she looked up at me and let go of me,

"I know, I guess I just got my hopes up too much this time" She admitted, I chuckled

"I did too, you weren't the one talking about the kids future" I joked, she laughed

"Finally, a laugh!" I said dramatically, she laughed again "it's good to hear you laugh again"

"You helpless romantic" She said quietly before she kissed my cheeks

"Better luck next time" I said, she nodded

"Yeah, better luck next time" She repeated

----

**RPOV**

The phone suddenly rang, it was Alice, of course. I answered preparing myself for a tsunami of her talking and asking questions

"Hello Ali-"

"_Rosalie! Are you pregnant? Am I an aunt? Oh please te_-"

"Alice, can I have a chance to talk, please?" I asked,

"_Sorry Rose_"

"OK, to answer your question, unfortunatly, no your not an aunt, the test came out negative" I explained, I heard her gasp

"_I'm sorry Rosalie_"

"I'm OK about it, we're going to try again"

"_Well thats good, that you and Emmett are trying again, I mean_"

"I know what you mean Alice, don't worry" I chuckled

"_Oh, well, is it rude to say better luck next time?_"

"Depends how you mean it"

"_Um, in a 'pity' kind of way_"

"In that case, you can say it"

"_Better luck next time, Rose_"

"Thanks, Al"

_"In fact, as a favour of which you don't have to repay, I'll call Bella for you_"

"Oh Alice you don't have to-"

"_No, I insist, anyway, it will give you and Emmett some more baby makin' time!_"

"Ew Alice"

"_It's a true fact Rose,_"

"Yes, Alice, I know, go tell Bella before I change my mind"

"_OK, bye_"

I put my phone away and went back to Emmett, who was watching baseball again, which was no surprise,

"My god Alice is disgusting" I moaned as I leant against Emmett,

"What has she done now? By the sounds of your complaining, I'm guessing it must be bad" He said,

"She said- never mind, ask her tommorrow" I said, Emmett whined

"Oh come on, tell me, tell me, tell me!" He whined

"She said she'll hang up so we'll have more 'baby makin'' time" I said as I shuddered, but Emmett didn't react

"What's so disgusting about that, because we are going to do it right NOW!" He shouted, I squealed as he lifted me up and carried me upstairs and into our room...

* * *

**It's not over yet! Truuuust me! Theres much more drama coming up with this storyline. And sorry for ending it with Emmett and Rosalie sex again, promise that next chapter it will be longer and won't end like that. And I DO promise my reviewers will be in the next chapter!**

**_RATE AND REVIEW!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is set about one month after the last chapter. And I think its IVF! I looked it up on the internets :) (the GOOGLE-NESS), and Rachel in the Cold feet this Fic is based on has it done**

**AND, reviewers will appear now... **

**And Emmett and Rosalie are at a hospital, yes, but they're in the maternity bit!**

**carlsisawerewire: Carly**

**Mrs Lola Masen: Lola **

**EsmeCullensFaveDaughter: Ellie**

**And when Lola says 'So, if your ready, Rosalie would you please change into the hospital gown other there please' she goes into a changing room, my mate thought I meant literally there and then! Duh, no!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET**

* * *

**RPOV**

It's been a month, and I've had eight pregnancy tests, all coming out negative. I was worried, what if something was wrong? I went down to Emmett, who was making himself a sandwich.

"Emmett," I said, he turned round with his mouth full of cheese, I rolled my eyes

"Mm-hm" He mumbled as he tried to swallow the mouthful of cheese

"I was watching this thing on TV the other night, about this treatment thats avaliable called IVF," I explained, Emmett eventually swallowed the food

"What's that?" He asked

"It's were egg cells are fertilised by sperm outside the womb," I explained "according to the TV"

"Someone's been doing her homework" Emmett said with a mouthful of his sandwich in his mouth again, I rolled my eyes

"How old are you Emmett?" I asked, he swallowed the mouthful and put the sandwich down

"Um, 23" He said

"Stop acting like a 3 year old then" I joked,

"Sorry" He said, we paused but he soon scoffed the remains of the sandwich into his mouth and I laughed at him,

Later that day, I researched IVF on the internet, and it came up with hospitals that provided the treatment, and it said that a hospital in Seattle did it. Emmett agreed to the idea, so we booked an appointment with a doctor.

----

"Emm, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as I squeezed his hand with nerves

"Of course babe, and could you let go of my hand please?" He said, and I instantly moved my hand away, he chuckled.

I scanned the waiting room of the hospital, it wasn't the biggest place I'd seen. There were poster's of families, mother's and their babies in their arms and so on. A woman suddenly came through the doors holding a clipboard,

"Rosalie Hale?" She asked, I looked up and stood up, and followed her through the doors

Her office was a medium size room, with cream coloured walls, and framed qualifications on them. We sat down as she did, and I held Emmett's hand,

"My names Lola Masen, I'll be your consultant through the treatment" She said, I smiled, "do you have any question's regarding the treatment before I go through the procedure?" She asked, I shook my head, and looked at Emmett,

"Um, no" He said, she nodded,

"OK, basically, you have a choice of whether you would like to use donor sperm or your partner's, but we recommed your partner's unless theres any complications such as past illnesses" She explained, me and Emmett nodded,

"So, if your ready, Rosalie would you please change into the hospital gown over there please" She asked, I nodded, picked up the gown and went into the bathroom to change.

**EmPOV**

I sat silently in the office whilst I waited for Rose to finish changing. When she came out, she was blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't laugh, Emm" She said, I chuckled

"Why would I? You look se-" She gestured zipping her mouth as Lola came back in

"Emmett, would you please wait outside?" She asked, I nodded and walked out.

Although Lola had predicted the treatment will last about half an hour, it seemed so much longer to me. I'd read all the magazines and posters, there was virtually nothing left to do. I sat staring at the wall in front of me. Suddenly, a woman sat beside me.

"What you here for?" She asked, I looked at her and saw she was cradling a baby,

"Oh, my wife's having something called IVF I think" I explained, she nodded "what about you?" I asked

"I'm here for a check-up, well, Carly is" She said, looking at her baby, then stroking her forehead

"Carly? That's a wonderful name" I said, she smiled

"Thanks," She said "I'm Ellie, by the way" She added

"I'm Emmett" I said,

We sat in silence for while, and eventually Rosalie came out, and she squealed

"Ellie!" She screamed,

"Rosalie! Oh my Gosh!" She shouted,

"Huh? Rose, whats going on?" I asked in confusion

"Don't you remember Ellie? My cousin?" Rose asked, I shook my head "from our beach, the night we met" She added

"Oh! Ellie, sorry" I admitted, she laughed

"It's OK Emmett" She said, "well, I got to go, my apointment is like now, so I'll see you later" She said

"OK, bye" Rosalie said, before she began waving

* * *

**_What du think? Review!!!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: CHAPTER 18 (I think)**

**Have you seen the New Moon Trailor 3!? Friggin' awesomesauce XD NOVEMBER...COME NOW!**

**Ooo Is Rosalie Pregnant?**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET**

* * *

**RPOV**

I was so happy, I practically skipped down the stairs, and jumped on Emmett's back

"Hey," He joked, "why are you so happy?" He asked, like it wasn't obvious

"Thehospitaljustcalledtheywanttoseeus_now_!" I squealed quickly, Emmett stared at me gormlessly

"English, please" He asked, I rolled my eyes

"The hospital just called they want to see us _now_" I said slowly, he smiled, but that smile soon turned into a grin, a large grin

"Well, lets go!" He shouted,

As we drove, I stared out of the window, catching glimpses of moms with their kids, dads too. But when we stopped at a red light, I saw a women, blonde like me, pushing a stroller, I sighed. I started thinking of what my baby would be like, although I already had her pictured, a girl, Emmett's hair colour, but long and wavy like mine and my eye color.

"What you thinking about?" Emmett suddenly asked

"Oh nothing" I sighed

"Come on" He begged

"Tell me what you've thinking about, then" I asked, he smiled

"Our baby," He said quietly, "now you"

"Me too" I replied.

When we arrived at the hospital, Emmett jumped out of the car, and we walked into the reception hand-in-hand. We went to the maternity ward, and sat down. Emmett was still grasping my hand in excitment,

"Mr and Mrs Cullen" Lola called, Emmett and I glanced at each other and smiled

We followed Lola to her office, and sat down, Emmett still grasping my hand.

"So," Emmett said "any luck?" He asked, as he was grinning

"Unfortunatly, the treatment didn't work-" She started explaining, but Emmett interupted again

"We can try again, though right?" He asked, but I looked at Lola, her expression told me something wasn't right

"We ran some tests on Rosalie before we began the treatment," She began explaining "Rosalie suffers from what's known as Partial Ashermans" She added, I knew something wasn't right

"What the hell is that?" Emmett asked, I heard the slight snarl in his voice

"It's where the lining of the Uterus becomes sticky, and eggs are unable to attach" She explained, and that felt like I had just been shot,

"I-I-" I couldn't speak, "I can't have children?" I choked out

"It's very unlikey, close to impossible" She said, I felt a lump rise in my throat.

I couldn't have children. The one thing I've always wanted, I can't have. I can't have my own little baby, to coo and hug when she's upset or scared. I stared into space, into thin air

"Surely you must have missed something, try again!" Emmett shouted

"I have't missed anything, Mr Cullen, I'm sorry" She said apologetically "I'll leave you both alone" She said as began walking out

"Babe" Emmett said, I didn't answer, I stared still, feeling a tear fall from my eye "Rosalie" But I eventually broke into full tears

"Emmett!" I cried, he put his arm around me, and I burried my head into his shoulders.

----

We said nothing to each other on the way home. And it was ten times worse when we got home. Emmett went out again, and I called Alice, who was with Bella,

_"Hey, Rose, how did it go?"_ She squealed, I couldn't speak_ "Rosalie?" _She asked again, and I burst into tears

"I can't have kids, Alice!" I cried,

_"What?! OK, stay there, Bella and I will come over" _Shesaid

They were over in literally five minutes. I answered the door and Alice threw her arms around me, and Bella did the same.

**EPOV**

Jasper was leading me to the bar again, as usual, after work. He met me outside the lobby of where I worked, and we walked.

"You paying?" He asked, I nodded

"Hell no! It's your turn" I said, he chuckled

I sat down and he went to the bar, I looked around the room, and double-glanced, I saw Emmett, on his own. I walked over to his table, and saw he had five beer glasses on his table, and he was drinking a sixth

"Emmett?" I said, he looked up, his eyes were red, as if he'd been crying "Emmett what's wrong?" I asked

"She can't have them, Ed" He slurred

"Have what?" I asked in confusion

"Kids, Edward! Rosalie cannot have kids!" He cried

"Oh god Emmett" I said,

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" Jasper said from behind me

"Not now, Jazz" I whispered, he put my drink in front of me

"What's happened?" He asked,

"Rosalie can't have kids" I whispered, he gasped

"Oh god, sorry Emmett" Jasper whispered,

----

Jasper and I helped Emmett out of the bar, and into his car, and of course I drove, we couldn't let a friend drink and drive. Jasper sat in the back with Emmett. We eventually reached his house, we helped him out, and lead him inside. When we got in, we saw a very worried looking Alice and Bella,

"Love, what's wrong?"I asked

"It's Rosalie, she's gone" Alice said

* * *

**Sorry Mrs Lola Masen for making you break the news to Rose and Emmett...**

**Like? Please Raate XD ~x~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Chapter 19 :P**

**Really glad you like my Fic, **

**ily all x**

******I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR COLD FEET**

* * *

**EmPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a banging headache. I turned around to find Rose wasn't there, her side of the bed was made perfectly. I sat up, automatically throwing my hand to my head, as if it would help to throbbing pain in my head. I dragged my feet into the en-suite bathroom, she wasn't there, so I went downstairs and found Alice, Bella, Jasper and Edward asleep on the couches,

"Rose?" I shouted, realising I'd woke Alice and Edward up, "have you guys seen Rose?" I asked, their smiles instantly faded, and became frowns

"Emmett, yesterday you got completely wasted, remember," Edward said,

"Oh god, what did I do to her?" I asked, panicking

"No, _you_ did nothing, Jasper and I brought you home," Edward explained, "when we got you in, Alice and Bella were here," He looked at Alice,

"She's gone missing, Emm" Alice said quietly, I gasped

"What?!" I gasped, Alice hung her head "what did you do?" I demanded

"Nothing, Bella and I were comforting her, about your news, we left the room for literally two minutes and she was gone when we got back" She explained, I sighed

"Where could she be?" Edward asked, I glared at him "what?"

"How the hell am I meant to know?" I shouted

"Emm, calm down" Alice said quietly, I looked at her in disbelief

"CALM DOWN? MY WIFE IS MISSING AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" I shouted, Jasper jumped in front of Alice as her defence

"Alice hasn't done anything, she's just trying to help," Jasper said, "and don't shout at her like that you asshole" His tone changed to sound aggresive, I fell back onto the couch, putting my head in my hands, and sighed

"So, do you have any idea where she could be?" Edward asked, I looked up and shook my head

"No, none" I sighed,

"Try and think, there must be somewhere" Bella said, I looked at her, then I looked down again

"Well, I-" I stopped, and remembered where I took Rosalie few weeks back, our beach, she said it was special to her, "she might be at High cliff beach" I said,

"Where the he-" Jasper began, but Alice interupted

"I know where that is," She said, she suddenly began dragging Jasper out the door "come on you" She whispered to him

Edward and Bella offered to give me a lift there, as they followed Alice and Jasper. Edward drove like a manic, he was worse than me. When we arrived, I immediatly got out and ran to the shore. It was empty,

"ROSE!" I shouted

"ROSALIE!" Edward shouted after

"ROSE" Alice screeched,

We all split up across the beach, Jasper and Alice covered the north side, near the parking lot, Edward and Bella covered the east side, and I covered the west side, near the cliffs.

I'd searched all my side, she wasn't anywhere. I sat down on a rock facing the rocks. I sighed and looked up, and I saw a silhouette of a person, I looked closer to realise it was a women.

Rosalie.

"ROSALIE!" I screamed, but she couldn't hear me,

I ran as fast as I could towards the cliffs, I ran up the hills leading the top. She was standing near to the edge looking, more like staring at the sea below. I started walking towards her, but I gasper loudly when she took a step foward. I ran towards her and flung my arms around her, trapping her arms,

"Emmett!" She croaked, as if she'd been crying,

"Rosalie," I said, she truned to face me, I felt tears dawn on me "what the hell were you doing?" She hung her head

"Emmett, we can't have children" She began sobbing, I pulled her to my chest as her eyes fled with tears.

"I know, babe, I know" I cooed, she pulled away from me, and looked at me

"I'm sorry" She said, I nodded

"Me too, I shouldn't have gone like that, I should have stayed with you" I replied, she smiled

"Aw, there's my favourite smile" I joked as I cupped her face

We walked back down to the beach, and heard Jasper shouting,

"GREAT! NOW EMMETT HAS FRIGGING GONE MISSING!" He shouted, and Alice squealed as we approached

"Rosalie" She squeaked, I laughed,

"Hi" She said, as Alice flung her arms around her, and Bella did the same "look, I'm sorry for leaving like that" Rose said, Bella let go

"Oh forget about it," She said,

----

After spending the rest of the morning at the beach, we drove home. Edward and Bella went straight home, and Alice and Jasper gave us a lift,

"Rose," I began, she looked at me "I've been thinking, um, we want a family, don't we?" I asked, she nodded

"Yes," She smiled

"As I said, I've been thinking, maybe we could," I saw the excitment rise in her eyes "adopt" I said,

"Really?!" She shouted with happiness, I noticed it had caught Alice's attention

"What's going on?" She asked,

"We're adopting, Al!" Rosalie said, Alice squealed

"Oh my god! That's wonderful you guys!" She said,

* * *

**What you think? Good? Please Review, I like reviews, reviews are Goooooood .**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I decided to continue with Cold Feet, I really had the urge to.

I thought I'd go back to Edward and Bella for a bit. It's set... ooh... a few weeks maybe after the last chapter

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I awoke to Edward's glistening green eyes looking into mine. I couldn't help but crack a smile, despite the fact I was very grouchy. I wiped my eyes to see more clearly,

"Morning you." He smiled.

"Morning." I yawned, wiping my eyes again.

I sat up and headed into the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I have work this morning Edward," I told him, shutting the door behind me. "I don't want to be late again." I shouted through, I heard him mutter something, which I chose to ignore.

I glanced into the mirror, and tried adjusting the haystack that was unfortunately my hair. Sighing, I began brushing my teeth, but I didn't feel right. My stomach was churning, it wasn't hunger. I suddenly found myself hanging my head over to toilet, violently throwing up. When I'd done, I washed my mouth out and brushed my teeth quickly.

I didn't feel ill. My stomach was fine now. I shook my head and left the bathroom, to find Edward drifting off to sleep again. I decided not to tell him, it probably meant nothing anyway.

As I made breakfast, I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders,

"Mm, for me?" He asked, eyeing the food.

"Maybe, if you go sit down." I grinned. He kissed my cheeks and then sat down at the table. "So, what are _your_ plans today?" I asked.

"Well, I might give Alice and Jasper a visit..." As he spoke, I caught a whiff of the frying bacon. It made me feel sick again, my only option was to run to the bathroom, which I did, ignoring Edward.

After throwing up again, I sat with my head against the wall. What was wrong with me? I don't even feel ill.

"Love, you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah... I think." I said, sounding unsure.

"You're not going into work." He said.

"Edward, I'm fi--" I flew over the toilet again, to throw up as Edward held my hair back. "Okay, maybe I'm not fine." I muttered afterwards.

"I'll call Carlisle, maybe he'll know what's wrong with you."

"No, it'll be a 24-hour thing. Some people at work have been off sick." I said, he stroked my hair.

"Go get into bed, I'll be your personal slave for today." He smiled.

I stammered over to the bed, and slumped into it. I was so sure, I did feel fine. But I did feel tired, really tired.

----

The next day was no different, the throwing up, tiredness and the odd craving for strawberry jam. Edward was working, so I was alone at home. I decided to call Alice, maybe she knows what's wrong.

She arrived with Maddie. She was becoming more like Alice day by day, with traits of Jasper.

"So, why'd you call?" She asked, playing with Maddie's hair.

"I'm sick and alone." I smiled, and so did she.

"What's the matter then?" She asked.

"It's just a 24-hour thing, throwing up, tiredness... oh, and I've been eating a lot of jam lately." It suddenly became so much clearer, and I think Alice thought so too.

"I can't be, can I?" I whispered, Alice giggled.

"Well, have you had _s-e-x_ yet?" She asked, I chuckled at her spelling of the word sex, not in front of Maddie.

"Of course, but..." I smiled again, "But pregnant."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go get you a test now." She grinned, I sighed and nodded. "Great, you can take care of Mads., it'll be good practice." She said.

"Fine, go on." I ordered.

She wasn't gone long, there was a chemist just down the road. She'd bought a few, just to be sure. We turned them face down so we couldn't see the result.

"Right, if they all turn out positive or negative, we have a definite answer, but if it's two both ways, then we see Carlisle, 'kay?" She said, I nodded nervously.

"Okay, number one." I said, turning it over. "Positive." I smiled.

"Number two." Alice said, "Positive." She answered.

"Thr-- you know what, lets do three and four together." I suggested.

"Fine. 1, 2... 3." We turned them both over.

"Positive." We both said, immediately laughing and squealing.

"Oh my God, I'm having a baby!" I cried, smiling largely at Alice.

"Come on, lets go tell Edward." She said, I shook my head. "What, why?"

"I want him to guess." I grinned.

"Ah, sounds like a plan." She agreed.

----

That night, Edward returned as I was cooking dinner. It wasn't anything big, just something I'd decided wasn't going to make me throw up. He came into the kitchen, spun me round and kissed me.

"Hello you." He whispered, kissing me again.

"Hello." I smiled, biting my lip. I turned around again and picked up the jar of strawberry jam. Time for the guessing to begin.

"What's with the jam?" He asked as I dipped my finger in and licked it from my finger.

"Oh, I just _craved_ some, that's all." I said.

"Okay then... you feeling better today?" He asked.

"Just tired, but I threw up again this _morning_." I said, smiling.

"Really? Some 24-hour thing." He said.

"Mm." I mumbled as I ate some more jam. I saw him chuckle a little, then he turned and left for the living room.

I put the jar down, and turned back to the stove. Maybe I should just tell him, he won't guess it before I burst and tell him. I laughed to myself and continue cooking.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Edward shout, I turned and saw him running towards me. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He laughed, hugging me and spinning me around.

"Finally, took you long enough." I giggled. "Are you happy?"

"Happy? I'm absolutely over the moon, Bella!" We laughed and hugged again, then kissed.

* * *

What did you think? Good, bet you're happy I updated it. I just thought it needed it, it was just sat there untouched.

Review?

x


End file.
